


Mchanzo Short Fic collection

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: A short collection of Mchanzo fics from my tumblr, tags will preface each fic, as i do not want to flood the tags with this.





	1. Flannel Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> New relationship, Jesse refuses to take of his shirt during sex, Hanzo confronts him about it Jesse admits that he has some body issues, and is nervous about his “problem” because it has ended relationships. 
> 
> Male lactation, body issues, Chubby!Mccree

At first he had had not really questioned why McCree would leave stay mostly dress when they had sex. It was easy to dismiss in most cases as over eagerness on both their parts, excited to connect with each other in a rush of pleasure. As weeks dragged on and their in counters began to increase in frequency and everything fell away but his shirt, Hanzo began to suspect it was something else. His growing frustrations at not being able to explore his partner's body proper came to a one evening. 

They had been rutting atop his sheets, in various stages of undress, when he had tried to run his hands under Jesse's shirt, wanting to touch at least what he was not allowed to see or taste. Jesse had stilled as if someone had splashed him with a bucket of ice water and pulled his hands away, guiding them to his hips. He had begun to busy himself with Hanzo’s own shirt, when it all became too much. 

“Enough” he snapped, swatting away Jesse’s hands and inching out from under him. “ This has gone on too long without discussion already.” 

“Somethin’ wrong?” Asked McCree, clearly confused by the sudden stop, but he didn’t protest, lifting himself off his lap to let him move more freely. 

“Clearly.” He huffed ”You will not let me touch you, and I have no idea why. Is it something I have done? All I wish to do is to learn your body as you have begun to learn mine. If there is a reason why you will not allow it I will do my best to accept it.” 

McCree stared down at his plaid shirt, playing with the well worn material and setting his weight atop Hanzo’s shins. He looked unusually embarrassed, clearly uncomfortable with the questions and struggling to come up with an answer. Letting things lie would have been a better idea, and he cursed himself for even trying to sort things out. He had just convinced himself to leave, trying to encourage McCree off of his lap. Jesse refused to move, still avoiding eye contact, but playing with one of his buttons now. 

“I-It’s nothin’ that you did Hanzo, an’ I’m sorry that It took me so long to talk to you about it. I just...I’m not the most comfortable with havin’ my shirt off, not quite as slim as I was in my younger days. Had a few one night stands in the past few years that took a shot at my confidence. Figured it would just be easier to leave it where it was an’ save us both the trouble.” Admitted Jesse, his eyes still firmly locked on his shirt.

Hanzo is both relieved and appalled all at once, that it was not something that he had done eased his fears and he briefly wondered what had happened. Now was not the time to drag those memories up any further than they had come.

Gently, he lifted Jesse’s chin and pulled him in close, kissing him sweetly. 

“Anyone who does not see the value in you because of your shape is a fool who does not deserve your time. If I was not prepared to love every inch of you for who you are I would not have agreed to this at all.” He said softly, running his hands along McCree’s thick thighs and moving up towards his chest, but stopping at his waist. He wanted to press his hands into the layer of fat he knew was on his stomach, to squeeze and rub and learn every detail he could, but now was not the time. The idea was one the still made him uncomfortable, and pushing now would likely only make it worse. 

Jesse was had calmed somewhat, but it was clear that there was still something weighing on his mind. 

“You do not have to remove it if it makes you uncomfortable, and if you still do not want me to touch I will respect your wishes.” Said Hanzo, trying his best to soothe his worries. 

“T-that's not it. I mean there’s somethin’ else that people usually see as an issue, ‘m just not really sure on how to make it sound less weird.” Stuttered Jesse, his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “Might just be easier to show you.”

Still shaking, he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt, using the extra time to try to calm down. Hanzo didn't remove his hands, keeping them pinned to Jesse’s side so they would not wander while he took in every detail. McCree was by no means obese, but a life of simple pleasures and indulgences had left its mark on him, a cute layer of fat had built up around the hard edges he earned in his youth. It was clear that it bothered him some, but even without his shirt Hanzo could see nothing to that would be cause ridicule. He was prepared to ask for a clearer explanation, when McCree took hold of his hand and brought it to his chest. They looked even more plush than he had imagined, and the hair dusted pecs were softer than he had assumed as well. He could feel the normal muscle, but above that there was something else, not the squish of fat, but something more liquid that he could not place. 

It didn't occur to him, how he was groping McCree's chest, until he noticed the noises he was making. Mccree looked like he was coming undone, the exploring touches quickly working him up. His barely controlled reactions made it easy to tell that it had been some time since anyone had touched like this, and Hanzo couldn't fathom why. 

A wetness in his palm caught his attention, and he checked to see if he had carelessly scratched him, apology at the ready. It wasn't blood on his hand, but milk from the thin stream that was leaking out of McCree's puffy nipple. More curious than shocked, he squeezed again and watched the flow thicken slightly. 

“I can put my shirt back on if it's too much. Most people get a little freaked out, would stop in a heartbeat if i could” Jesse admitted, his voice quiet and strained. “Cause me more trouble than it’s ever been worth.” 

Hanzo hummed softly, collecting more of the trail on a finger and popping it into his mouth. He made a show sucking and licking it clear, before dragging the digit slowly from his mouth. 

“I'm sure that it will not cause you any more trouble.”


	2. Pink Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree tries wearing lingerie for the first time. 
> 
> Lingerie, cross dressing?

The pretty pink lace and McCree feels like he can hardly breath, not sure if it's the band of the bra or Hanzo’s gaze. Wasn't even sure if it mattered at this point. It had taken quite a while for him to agree to this, and he could tell by the look in Hanzo’s eyes that he wanted it to be special. As self conscious as he was, Jesse would be hard pressed to disagree. The lingerie, scant as it was, coupled with Hanzo’s attention was making him feel good. He almost wanted to preen under his stare, arousal quickly building low in his belly. 

The outfit wasn't anything too complicated, a low cut lace bra, lace panties, stockings and a garter belt, all in a soft cherry pink. He had been hesitant for a pile of reasons. The sizes would be off, colour wasn't right for him and a host of others until he finally admitted to being uncomfortable with his chubby frame. 

Hanzo had comforted him, telling him that of it was something he genuinely didn't want to do he would not push. The idea sat in the back of his mind for weeks, festering until he was alone. It was out of sheer curiosity that he had tried it on in the first place, half wanting to see if he was right about how it would look and fit. He had been dead wrong about it. Hanzo had gotten something that fit him perfectly, the colour suited him and all of it together made him look soft and plumb. 

Looking in the bathroom, colour high on his cheeks, he looked pretty. Cute even. 

Now sitting in front on Hanzo on the bed, blushing like a schoolgirl, with the little heels he had picked out himself, he couldn't fathom why he had hesitated.


	3. Fluff and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Cuddles for a dedicated reader on tumblr

A two day mission quickly spilled over to over a month away from base, and Hanzo could feel the exhaustion set deep into his bones. Weeks spent sleeping with four other agents in a one bedroom apartment, with limited water and food tensions between them all had risen to the near breaking point. Word of evac felt like manna from heaven, each of them gathering their gear and bolting to the extraction point as fast as their fatigued limbs would carry them. 

 

The ride back to base felt like it took an eternity, everyone talking excitedly about the first thing they planned to do when they arrived. Talk of fresh meals, comfortable beds and hot baths, helped to chip the time away. His own plan had been to take the hottest bath physically possible, and then curl up in bed to sleep away the leave they had been given. 

 

First sight of the building, nearly had them all out of their seats with excitement, when the carrier landed they hardly docked before everyone was disembarking. A crowd was waiting for them, friends and loved ones, desperately happy to see them safe. Fareeha had latched on the Angela and refused to put her down, carrying her despite the fatigue. Reinhardt was the worst culprit, refusing to let anyone of the four leave before he had given each a spine cracking hug. 

 

His heart panged as he looked over the small gathering, Mccree was out on a mission for at least a few more days, but he had hoped that he could be here for a reunion somehow. They would have one when he returned as well, but the worry that Jesse would end up stranded as well sat in the back of his mind like a lead weight. 

 

Shaking off the feeling as best he could, he excused himself and headed to their shared room. Angela's calls after him to have a proper meal were met with a laugh and promise to do so after some rest. 

 

The door to their room had hardly closed before he was stripping, leaving his clothes were they feel in favour of making it to the bathroom. He wanted to personally thank the soul who had designed the private rooms on base so that each had a deep tub that filled up in a matter of minutes. Sinking into the steaming water, he felt it lick at twisted and sore muscles relaxing them for the first time in weeks. With a mild grimace, he plucked the band from his hair and sunk down to his shoulders to get it wet. Shaving the sides had been a liberating choice, and he was eternally grateful for the practicality of it now. Limited water had left them all with little to no opportunities to bathe, leaving his normally impeccable personal hygiene in the mud. 

 

Engrossed in scrubbing his hair he nearly miss the bedroom door sliding open and the telltale click of spurs across the floor. 

 

“I had heard that you were not back for another week. If I would have know I might have waited for you.” He said, eyes closed leaning against the tub. 

 

“Haha sugar we both know that nothin’ on earth woulda kept you from that bath and you don't want a big sweaty cowboy joining in on that.” Jesse said, sitting down on the edge of the tub. Reaching out, he began to card his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. 

 

“Mmmm, well you are right about waiting, but I don't mind making room for another. Even if he is a “big sweaty cowboy”.” Shifting forward in the tub, he made room enough room for Mccree to slip into the space behind him. Mccree didn't need any more invitation than that undressing quickly and getting in behind him, pulling Hanzo to his chest. It was relaxing, taking turns to clean one another, intimate in a way that Hanzo couldn't recall having before. Soft but hardly innocent, intimate without trying to arouse either of them. They stayed that way until the water began to turn cold, toweling off the same way they had washed. 

 

He felt light in a way he hadn't in weeks, the exhaustion of being home, comfortable, and clean finally hitting him in full while Mccree was drying his hair. Stilling his hands, he let the towel fall to his shoulders and pulled Jesse along, hair still dripping, to their bed. 

 

“You’re gunna catch a cold of you leave it wet like that.” He laughed letting himself be dragged along, flopping down onto the bed easily when pushed. 

 

“Then I will stay here in bed with you for even longer.” Hanzo said, pulling the blankets up over them, settling comfortably with his arms around Mccree.


	4. Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets off on feeding Mccree, Jesse enjoys it too. 
> 
> Feeding kink, Stuffing kink

Two dozen doughnuts sit on the table in front of him, all wrapped up in pretty packaging. He knows how good they are, perfectly fluffy, each well balanced with their choice glaze and filling. Knows how much they cost too, blanches at the thought of how criminally high the price for the feast sitting in front of him is.

He also knows how much this means to Hanzo, wouldn’t dream of backing out, but the prospect of getting started is hard. Still, Hanzo sitting next to him fidgeting in his seat, already flushed and excited. 

“No time like the present then” He mumbled flipping open the first box and tucking in. The few aren’t much of a challenge, no less than what he could usually eat without thinking. It’s before the first dozen is finished that it starts to become a challenge, and he has stop for a breather. His jeans have begun to dig into his gut, fumbling with his belt hardly gives him any room. When he does manage to get the button popped, Hanzo’s gasp is far louder than his own sigh of relief. The sweats he’s wearing aren’t doing anything to hide his erection, a wet spot clearly forming as he slows traces his length. 

It's enough of a push to get him through the first box and into the second. Starting up again after his next breather is damned near impossible, the half eat doughnut in his hand feels like it's mocking him every time he brings it to his lips and hesitates. His stomach feels packed tight and stretched beyond it's limits, but he's determined to finish off at least this last one. 

“Darlin’ could you give me a hand with this last one?” Hanzo nearly jumps at the request, out of his chair and taking the treat out of Jesse's hand. In all honesty Jesse didnt figure being feed by someone could feel so intimate. With the way Hanzo is nearly shaking as he brings the doughnut to his lips and waits for him to take a bite. The hesitation is still there, but he muscles past it, wanting to see the way Hanzo's eyes will light up as he takes a bite. 

Two bites left and he feels a hand brushing delicately against his belly, fingers just skirting along his skin. 

“Just don't press too hard.” It's all the permission Hanzo needs to press in, feeling at his tight belly. The last two bites go down easy, and he drags Hanzo's hand into his mouth, licking at the frosting clinging to his fingertips, and watching the him come apart in his lap.


	5. Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings

Jesse had been bent over the counter, chatting with Hana for a good half out now, and he couldn't keep his eyes off him. The round swell of this ass perfectly framed by his chaps, thighs cupped by the leather. 

 

He's been pretending to do a crossword this whole time, looking like he's glaring holes into the table. Genji slid the paper away from him, scrawled a message in the corner that he can't be asked to loom at. 

 

Instead he watches the play in Jesse's muscles as he moves and shifts his weight. He's sure that if he tried to slip a hand past the leather it would hardly be possible. Any other material would be tested to its limits, and he aches to see them in something finer. Something that would show off the bulging muscle and thick fat. 

 

Jesse looks back at him, clearly wrapping up his conversation with Hana, and he snaps his gaze back to the crossword. 

 

‘Not much of a ruse if I stole your pencil’ is written across the top corner and he instantly wishes that he had been paying more attention. As it was he could hear the jingle jangle of Mccree's spurs as he approached. They stop near him and he resists the urge to look. 

 

“What is it now Mccree? Can you not see that I am in the middle of a crossword?” He snapped, hoping it would be enough to send him away. 

 

“I dunno partner, that one seems like a right doozy. Wanted to know if you'd like some help. 

“Why would I e-” he started turning to look at Mccree. He clearly hadn't noticed just how close Mccree had gotten, the cowboy’s groin scant inches from his face and just as tight as the back. 

 

“You sure about that, honey? Seems like I might be able to help you out Little.”


	6. Barbells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse can't stop staring at his boss during a meeting. 
> 
> Office au, piercings

Jesse had been excited for this meeting for the past week. A four hour meeting between their office and an interested business partner, talking contracts and fighting over knit picky details. His coworkers would think he was insane if he ever admitted it out loud, and he wasn't about to defend himself, telling them that it wasn't the corporate bullshit that he was excited for. The reason for it, was the chance it gave him to be up close and personal with the owner of the company and boss. Uptight, impersonal, and always driving them to work hard so they could move onto the next project. It was rare to see him out of his office, as he seemed to arrive before everyone and leave after, never mingling like his brother, the co-owner of the business. 

 

Save for the occasional encounter in the hallways, meetings were the only time he was ever around and Jesse wanted to make the most of that time. It probably wasn't too good for his job security to spend the meeting trying to check out his boss but focusing on one task had never been his strongest skill. Talking though, that he could do, always found it helpful to be able to ramble about anything and have nearly everyone's wrapped attention. It was good when he was young, keeping folks charmed while he picked their pockets and it's what keeps him in business, sweet talking businessmen into giving their company what they want. 

 

Sitting down for the meeting, he flips through the docket, checks his own notes, and sets out a tablet so he can take more. Might as well look prepared, even if he intends to spend the meeting oggling his boss. To his disappointment, the man in question only comes in as the meeting is starting, setting up his laptop and flicking off the lights. Without so much as a hello he starts his presentation, outlining their goals for the next few months for all of half an hour before asking how each department how they can fulfill those goals. 

 

The lights are turned on again, and each group takes their turn answering. Jesse spends his time half listening, half side eyeing their boss. When it comes time for their department, he is more that happy that it's his turn to present. Ten minutes of proper conversation with one of the most gorgeous men he's ever had the pleasure of meeting, even if it is about work. It's during this conversation that he catches a glimpse of what he's been debating about with his co-workers. Barbells, one through each of his nipples, visible through the straining material of his dress shirt. Those that sit nearer to their boss have also noticed them, as well as a handful of others, but it's a much discussed rumor on break. Especially when someone new joins the company, it takes weeks for them to even consider that it might be true. 

 

What no one seems keen to discuss, or maybe they aren't aware of, is that the only time they are noticeable is during meetings. Normally well tailored and fitted to a t, every group meeting or conference they have his shirts seem to shrink by a size. Jesse was willing to bet money that their uptight boss had a bit of an exhibitions streak. Today was no different, the soft fabric of his shirt pulled tight enough that he was sure he could see the dark metal. 

 

His turn to speak was over before he could get too distracted, and the last two groups presented in a rush, clearly eager to break for lunch. Once dismissed for the hour, people were quick to file out of the room, he would have followed along if not for the hand that rested on his shoulder. 

 

“McCree, a moment of your time if you will I'd like to discuss something with you”

 

“Sure boss. I ain't got any plans.” 

 

“Please, call me Hanzo, and if you are willing, I'd like to change that.”


End file.
